Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 007
"The Underhanded Digital Pet Rebellion" is the seventh episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]]. Summary The Big Bad Guy It is 7:55 AM and everyone is getting ready for school. Suddenly, a big student tells the people in front of him to not walk in front of him. One of the girls says it is Kujirada, someone who used to be quiet and shy. The other girl says his attitude has changed. He now has a lot of money, so things have gotten worse. Kujirada shoves a student into the school's trash. Noticing the student got dirty, he takes a few dollars out his pocket and tosses them to the ground laughing at him. Little does Kujirada know that there is someone nearby taking pictures of him. Digital Pets Fever At class, Hiroto Honda is sad that Miho didn't show up for school while he slumps down into his seat. The teacher walks through the aisles and reads a passage from a textbook. Suddenly, he hears a beeping noise. Katsuya Jonouchi frantically grabs a toy. On the toy's screen is a small creature, Jonouchi says he has to clean it. He pushes a few buttons to fix the problem. The teacher stands in front of Jonouchi's desk and asks what he's doing. Jonouchi explains about the new Digital Pet product. He's taking care of his pet! One takes care of their pet by feeding it and cleaning it. How the pet turns out in the end all depends on how well the person cared for it. A new feature is that two Digital Pets can be linked together and date. Jonouchi says it's really popular. The teacher hits Jonouchi and tells him to not do it during class. After class Anzu Mazaki asks Jonouchi why he didn't turn it off. Jonouchi says that his pet will not grow if it is off, he wants to hurry and make his pet grow fast. Anzu says it takes time. She and Yugi Mutou take out their Digital Pet toys and play with it. Yugi says there will be a good outcome if one takes care of it properly. It's almost like raising a child! Jonouchi agrees. However, Honda has a different opinion, he thinks the Digital Pets are a complete waste of time. Anzu scolds Honda for saying that. Yugi insists the Digital Pets are fun, but Honda still disagrees. Jonouchi thinks Honda is mad because he couldn't get one. After all they are sold out everywhere. Honda firmly says he doesn't want to clean up after Digital Pets. Instead, he wants to remain in reality and clean up actual trash. Suddenly, Miho walks through the door and greets everyone. Honda's face turns red as he greets Miho. Anzu tells her second period is already over. Miho takes out her Digital Pet and says it's hard to take care of her, while Honda goes crazy over it. Yugi is excited that Miho also has a Digital Pet, she says she wants to go to Australia. Miho holds up a poster and says there's a pet competition this Sunday. The winner gets to go to Australia! Anzu thinks that's the reason why Jonouchi is so desperate. However, Miho is tired, she wonders if there's anyone who could help take care of her pet and win the Australian trip for a pair. Honda instantly grabs Miho's hands and pledges he will make her win. Miho is really happy now and Jonouchi asks Honda about what he said earlier. Honda says there's no difference between reality and the Digital world. Miho wishes Honda the best of luck. Yugi runs over to Haiyama, another student, and asks if he's going to play with Digital Pets. Haiyama says he doesn't have one. Suddenly, Kujirada appears and tells Haiyama to come over. Haiyama, with a sad expression on his face, follows him into the bathroom. Yugi's heard bad things about Kujirada. He walks to the bathroom and slightly opens the door and sees Kujirada and Haiyama exchanging money with each other. Yugi is shocked to see this. He wonders if Haiyama is involved in a kickback! The bathroom door opens and Kujirada walks out, followed by Haiyama. Yugi calls out for Haiyama. He tries to ask Haiyama about what he saw. Haiyama tells Yugi to not tell anyone and he nods his head. Yugi then tells Haiyama to come and talk to him anytime, as they are classmates after all. Haiyama thanks Yugi for his support. Then Yugi runs over to Haiyama and gives him something and tells him they should enter the contest together. Haiyama looks in his hand; it's a Digital Pet. The Golden Pet, Devil Master Homeroom soon begins. The teacher notices Honda missing and asks where he's at. One of the students gives the teacher a note from Honda. It says he's taking the day off to raise a child. The teacher gets angry, Jonouchi and Anzu can't believe it. Honda is at his house working with Miho's Digital Pet. He plans to not take his eyes off the pet for a second until he wins Miho the prize. Honda thinks about the trip to Australia with Miho and accidentally drops the Digital Pet while imagining. He immediately picks it up, then he imagines Miho at the beach with her swimsuit on. Honda goes crazy over himself. Suddenly, the Digital Pet beeps and Honda gets back to work. Later Honda's mother scolds him for being up in the middle of the night. Honda tells her to leave him alone. His entire youth is at stake! The next day after school, Yugi and the gang begin their way home. Jonouchi wonders what Honda is thinking, he hasn't been at school ever since. Miho is looking forward to the contest. Suddenly, they see a group of kids crowding around a store where there is a gold Digital Pet on display. Anzu asks what it is, Yugi says it's a limited edition Digital Pet; only one hundred copies were sold. An amazing pet can be raised with it. Jonouchi asks if there's no way you can lose the contest with it. Miho wants it. Yugi says it's 50,000 yen (the equivalent to $546 USD)! Jonouchi is shocked at the price. Suddenly, Kujirada appears and pushes the kids out of his way, he wants the gold pet for himself. He smashes the store window and takes the item. The store owner walks out with an angry face, Kujirada throws a bunch of money into the air and the store owner catches it all. Yugi thinks that's the money he took from Haiyama, Kujirada laughs and walks away. Jonouchi mentions Kujirada used to not even have lunch money. Anzu says Kujirada used to be a good kid, then he went wild. Miho wonders what happened. Meanwhile, Haiyama is at his house uploading pictures of Kujirada from his camera into his computer. He prints out a colored photo of Kujirada and smiles. The next day of school, Anzu states Honda has been absent for three days. Miho thinks he´s been watching over the Digital Pet this entire time. She's confident she will win the contest. The two girls then walk over to Yugi, who is feeding his pet some food. Yugi says he calls his pet U2. Anzu holds out her Digital Pet, Sumomo-chan. Jonouchi then takes out his pet. He thinks the contest is going to his pet, Joe. Then he asks Yugi if they can do a data exchange, it will make both their pets grow. Yugi likes that idea, U2 is timid so having Joe's wild characteristic would be nice. Yugi and Jonouchi link their Digital Pets together. Both pets appear on the screen. They see Joe beating up U2. But once that's done, the data exchange is complete. Yugi hopes there's more growth to their pets. Jonouchi is excited for the Australia trip. Suddenly, Kujirada appears. He thinks he's going to be the contest winner and he holds up his gold pet. Jonouchi doesn't think Kujirada will win just because he has a gold pet. There's no way someone like Kujirada could even raise one! Kujirada introduces his ultimate pet, Devil Master. Anzu doesn't think it has a good personality. Jonouchi is creeped out by the look of the pet. Kujirada swipes Anzu's Digital Pet from her hands and links the two pets together. Devil Master destroys Anzu's pet. Kujirada says Devil Master grows by eating other pets. Jonouchi gets angry, Kujirada asks if his pet should eat Jonouchi's too. They both link their pets together. Jonouchi's pet, Joe, first begins beating up Devil Master, but in the end Devil Master eats Joe. Jonouchi screams over the loss of Joe. Kujirada thinks the Australia trip will be his. Yugi thinks Kujirada has some mean ways. Miho says how can Kujirada use the pets that others raised to go to Australia? Anzu thinks Miho is one to talk since Honda is doing the exact same thing. Yugi tells Kujirada that it's wrong to eat the pets of other people. Kujirada says to shut up. In this world, the strongest ones win! Kujirada is about to send Devil Master to eat Yugi's pet too when a familiar voice is sound. Honda appears. His eyes are really baggy, and he claims to have raised the ultimate pet: Digital Super Ichigo. Everyone laughs at Honda's pet. Honda and Kujirada link their pets together. Devil Master is about to eat Ichigo, but suddenly something happens. Ichigo uses its broom to sweep away Devil Master. Devil Master disappears, and Honda wins. Honda says his pet doesn't allow trash to exist. When Ichigo finds trash, it destroys it. Kujirada gets mad over his loss. He throws his gold pet to the ground and stomps away. Yugi and the others compliment Honda for his victory. Suddenly, they hear a noise. They turn around and see Haiyama sitting in his desk. Honda asks what's wrong, Haiyama says it's nothing. The Real Evil Master After school, Kujirada is at the back of the school throwing a fit. He kicks the school's wall in rage, he can't believe Honda beat him at the game! Suddenly, Kujirada hears a beep. He turns around and sees Haiyama with a camera. Meanwhile, Miho and Honda are walking home. Miho is looking forward to the contest, she has even bought a swimsuit for the trip. Honda's face turns completely red at the thought of Miho in her swimsuit. Miho says she also bought some night clothes, Honda walks along the sidewalk with new thoughts in his head. Suddenly, he hears Miho scream. Honda turns around and sees Miho's bag on the floor, along with a note. It's a note from Kujirada, saying to meet him at the warehouse. Honda holds his fist up, angry at Kujirada. Yugi is also on his way home. He's thinking about Haiyama, hoping nothing bad has happened to him. Suddenly, he sees someone walking through the bushes. Yugi decides to follow the mysterious person. Honda opens the warehouse doors and demands to know where Miho is at. Finally, he sees Miho tied up to the warehouse. Kujirada walks out from the darkness and falls to the ground. He is shown to have scratch marks all over his back; it looks like someone beat him up. A whip is cracked, and Haiyama walks out from the shadows. Honda wonders why he's here, and Haiyama says his "pet" is pretty pathetic; he was just punishing him. Honda has no idea what Haiyama is talking about. Haiyama says his "pet" had an inferiority complex, so he used money to help make him grow. Honda knows Haiyama is referring to Kujirada. Haiyama says Kujirada lost at Digital Pets, so now he's useless. He wants a strong pet now! Honda thinks Haiyama is horrible for treating people like pets. Haiyama doesn't see anything wrong with that, he thinks it's pretty interesting! Haiyama takes out a book filled with pictures of Kujirada and his life. Honda can't believe Kujirada's change of attitude is Haiyama's fault. Haiyama thanks Honda for taking care of his pet. He cracks his whip again, suddenly Yugi appears and tells Haiyama to stop. Honda asks him what is doing here. Yugi says he was worried about Haiyama, so he followed Kujirada here. Yugi exclaims to Haiyama that it's wrong. Haiyama mentions Yugi saw him during "feeding time"; then Haiyama remembers Yugi giving him a Digital Pet. He takes it out and throws it to the ground. Yugi runs towards Haiyama. Haiyama takes his whip and whips him with it, Yugi falls into a bunch of boxes. Haiyama thinks Yugi is completely useless. Honda charges towards him, Haiyama aims his whip at Honda but misses. On the third time Honda gets hit and falls. The effects of staying up all night suddenly hit Honda, and he becomes very tired. Haiyama says he wants Honda to be his pet, which was why he was calling out for him. Haiyama makes more fun of Honda and he eventually whips off a piece of Miho’s clothing. Honda gets up and says he'll never forgive Haiyama; Haiyama tells Honda he shouldn't look at his master like that. He whips Honda and he falls once again. Haiyama thinks it will be interesting to raise a resistant pet. Suddenly, a glowing light appears. Haiyama turns around and sees Dark Yugi. He says it's game time and asks Haiyama to have their pets fight each other. ]] Yugi picks up the Digital Pet that Haiyama threw to the ground and links the two pets together. The two pets appear in real life. Haiyama orders his pet to eat that "loser". The two pets exchange attacks at each other, but Haiyama's pet ends up hitting Yugi's pet first. However, Yugi has complete faith in U2 and knows it can win. The two pets battle it out again. Suddenly, the Digital Pet toys begin to beep. Yugi is relieved. The data exchange effect is now occurring, the beeping means Yugi's pet is about to evolve! And so Yugi's pet does evolve. U2 is a lot stronger now. It punches Haiyama's pet, and it falls to the ground. Haiyama orders for his pet to get up. He whips his pet but nothing happens. Yugi says the match is over. Haiyama can't believe it! He continues to whip his pet, his pet eventually stands up and attempt to seemingly attack Haiyama. The door of darkness has opened. In reality, Haiyama is on the ground in complete shock. Yugi says there's more to pets than food and whips; love is needed and Haiyama never understood that. Miho is shown to have been freed the ropes; she and Honda are lying together on the ground. She says, "Let’s go to Australia together... Mama." Cast Differences from the manga * Haiyama does not appear in the manga. * In the manga, Honda does not own a Digital Pet, because he has a dog, which already needs a lot of care. * In the manga, Kujirada's pet is a "hidden character", a very rare pet whose chance of getting it is one in ten thousand, rather than coming already in a limited edition. * In the manga, Kujirada's pet loses against Yugi's pet in the same way Haiyama's does, making Kujirada feel sad, but relieved that he can sleep now, instead of giving obsessive care to his pet. * In the manga, no Shadow Game or Penalty Game takes place.